The present invention relates to an optical touch system and optical touch positioning method.
At present, the commonly-used touch technologies include two technologies of capacitive touch and optical touch.
In the technology of the capacitive touch, a transparent conductive material needs to be attached onto a screen which makes the cost higher. Moreover, since the capacitance varies with the temperature, humidity, or ground condition, it is less stable and a drift phenomenon occurs frequently.
Whereas in the technology of the optical touch, a camera is required to be arranged above the screen, and the positioning of a finger is completed by acquiring images of finger movements, and performing complex analysis on the images of finger movements. The cost of this implementation depends on the precision of the camera and the ability of operation processing. Moreover, in order to be capable of capturing the whole touch area, the position of the camera is usually required to be away from apparatus which comprises the touch area. Therefore, the whole apparatus is relatively complex and not convenient for users to use, and the cost is high because of the complexity of the components.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that there still are some defects such as a complex structure, inconvenience for users to use, high cost, and poor anti-interference in the current optical touch system.
Thus, there is a need for an improved optical touch system.